The present specification relates generally to determining a field of view. More particularly, the present specification relates to a system and method that allow an individual's field of view to be determined and coordinated with other individuals.
Conventionally, individuals may be assigned to different locations in an area, to increase the collective field of view of the individuals. For example, soldiers may be positioned in various locations in an area, to monitor the area for activity. An individual soldier's field of view may be limited due to obstructions, varying terrain elevations, and other characteristics of the area. To increase the collective field of view of the soldiers, the soldiers may be positioned in the area such that one soldier's obstructed field of view may be covered by another soldier's unobstructed field of view.
In some cases, an individual's field of view may be, or may include, a field of fire. If an individual in the area is an armed soldier, for example, the area that can be covered by the soldier with a firearm or other form of weaponry may be referred to as a field of fire. For example, a sniper may be positioned at the end of a field. The sniper's field of fire may include the entirety of the field or out to a certain range, based on the capabilities of the sniper's weapon. Similar to coordinating a collective field of view, a team of armed soldiers may be positioned and oriented throughout an area to provide a collective field of fire that optimizes the team's coverage of the area.
The positioning and orienting of soldiers to provide an optimal field of fire is often left to the individual soldiers and to their commander. In dynamic situations, such as when the soldiers are moving across an area, the field of fire for an individual soldier is often left to the expertise of the soldier. For example, each soldier may determine the best directions in which to aim his weapon, while moving. In relatively static situations, such as with the deployment of snipers, individual soldiers may report their positions, fields of view, and fields of fire to a commander. The commander may review the reported information to determine whether the soldiers' fields of fire are correctly overlapping and interlocking, whether there exist openings in their collective field of fire, whether the proper types of weapons are deployed in the correct positions, etc. The commander may then relay any changes to a soldier's position or orientation to the individual soldier. However, this process is time-consuming and subject to errors when a soldier estimates his position, field of view, field of fire, and other information reviewed by the commander. Moreover, this process may not even be used when soldiers are moving, under fire, or other such times that make the estimation and reporting process infeasible. Applicant has discovered that there may be a need for a system or method that allows an individual's field of view and/or field of fire to be quickly and automatically determined.